criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Is Everything Under Water
Is Everything Under Water (Case #4) is the fourth case of City Outskirts, fourth case of Westville and the fourth fanmade case of Emirelhatip. Case Background The Victim was a scuba diver named Alexis Throne. She was found tied to a rock on the ocean floor. The Killer was a security guard named Wesley Small. Wesley was working for a company named WestPharmaCorp. The Company had a secret base under Crystal Lake located in the swamps. Alexis liked diving at Crystal Lake. One day, Alexis had found about the base and Wesley saw her wandering around the base. Wesley hid behind a rock and watched Alexis. He also talked to his boss and they decided to kill Alexis for safety. Wesley had waited for the right opportunity until today and killed Alexis. He said that 'Unfortunely, there was a party going at the lakeside. They had noticed Alexis stayed under the water too long. They had called you and you caught me.'. At the court, Wesley confessed to the murder and plead guilty but his boss Eddy didn't confess to anything. Judge Kingston sentenced Wesley 10 years in prison with a chance of parole in 5 years and he sentenced Eddy to 25 years in prison with no chance of parole. At the end of Additional Investigation, a news reporter named Robert Sharp came to the station and informed the team about a murder would be commited that night. Victim *'Alexis Throne' (Found tied to a rock on the ocean floor.) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Wesley Small' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to swim. *This suspect has knowledge about diving. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is caucasian. *This suspect wears a shell necklace Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a shell necklace. *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to swim. *This suspect has knowledge about diving. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is caucasian. *This suspect wears a shell necklace. *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to swim. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a shell necklace. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to swim. *This suspect has knowledge about diving. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a shell necklace. Killer's Profile *The Killer is caucasian. *The Killer wears a shell necklace. *The Killer knows how to swim. *The Killer has knowledge about diving. *The Killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Ocean Floor (Clues: Victim's Body) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (KP: The Killer knows how to swim. - New Clue: Victim's Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone (KP: The Killer is caucasian.) *Ask Grace Addington about the victim. *Inform Alyss Throne about her sister's passing. *Investigate Birthday Party (Clues: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter (Result: Threat) *Examine Threat (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (12.00.00) *Ask Wesley Small about his threat to the victim. *Ask Eddy Strokes about his threat to the victim. *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Investigate Ocean Rock (Clues: Smashed Pieces, Trapdoor) *Examine Smashed Pieces (Result: Diving Equipment) *Examine Diving Equipment (Result: Partial Fingerprints) *Analyze Partial Fingerprints (KP: The Killer has knowledge about diving.) *Examine Trapdoor (Result: Open Door) *Investigate Secret Base (Clues: Smashed Pieces) *Examine Smashed Pieces (Result: Locked Smartphone) *Examine Locked Smartphone (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone (01.00.00) *Ask William Turner if he saw the victim. (New Clue: Victim's Flipper) *Examine Flipper (Result: Powder Residue) *Analyze Powder Residue (KP: The Killer wears a shell necklace.) *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Investigate Buffet (Clues: Torn Page, Torn Document) *Examine Torn Page (Result: Soaked Paper) *Examine Soaked Paper (Result: Diary Entry) *Analyze Diary Entry (12.00.00) *Ask William Turner about his love letters to the victim. *Examine Torn Document (Result: Restraining Order) *Examine Restraining Order (Result: Document Number) *Analyze Document Number (03.00.00) *Ask Eddy Strokes about the restraining order. *Investigate Security Post (Clues: Diving Goggles) *Examine Diving Goggles (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs (KP: The Killer has brown hair.) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) |-| Additional Investigation= *Ask Alyss Throne what's wrong. *Investigate Secret Base (Clues: Broken Medal) *Examine Broken Medal (Result: Golden Medal) *Give the medal back to Alyss. (Reward: Hawaiian Shirt, Hawaiian Hairstyle) *See how can you help to William. *Investigate Ocean Floor (Clues: Photographs) *Give the photographs back to William. (Reward: 5000 coins) *Investigate Birthday Party (Clues: Torn Article) (Available after completing Alyss and William's legs.) *Examine Torn Article (Result: Soaked Article) *Examine Soaked Article (Result: Reporter's Article) *Ask Grace Addington about the article. *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Navigation